Talk:Panzer Percival
Soloed by a level 26 Red Mage/Warrior. Soloed by a 29Dancer/Ninja Moderately difficult solo as DRG26/BLU13 (without 2-hour or meds) Rested to full, used Cocoon and had 150TP at start. Jump -> WS -> Sprout Smack -> Sandspin to open. Debuffs from blue magic were invaluable, as were the FoV Regen and Refresh. With Cocoon up he was hitting for about 20 damage and my average hits were connecting for ~65. Only gear of note was Emp. Hairpin, Leaping Boots and a Platoon Lance. Food used was a Rice Dumpling. All told, the fight took about 2 minutes or so (finished with 98HP) and earned me 100XP and a beetle jaw >.> --ThrasonicBoom Easy, if somewhat long solo as DNC27/NIN13. Two Stag Beetles linked about halfway through the fight, used them to build more TP. Definitely could have done it without the Beetles, but the extra TP helped quite a bit. Entered fight with ~280 TP and didn't bother with shadows, even with the links. --Yondaime86 20:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I just killed this mob solo as DRK34/WAR16, with no Blood Weapon available. There was a point in time where I slept the NM, stepped back, and rested for HP, and another point in time where I slept him just to wait out the recast on Drain. It wasn't easy, and if you're not lucky, smart, or both, he will kill you. But this NM is confirmed soloable at level 34. --Sakaki22 14:49, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Soloable by 23BST/WHM. Great if you're exping in the area, just familiar a tough Tiger to start, then use whatever you can find to finish it off. --Tigerlilyb 20:50, 19 August 2007 (CDT) Solo'd this mob at around 32-33 WHM/NIN. Nin wasn't even properly leveled. I was only helping a friend out. Got a link and had to benediction to win but without that I would of probably been fine. --Grizzle 13:52, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Took Percival apart on DNC/NIN 35. Gear was nothing spectacular. Didn't bother with shadows and entered fight with 95% TP. Drain Samba II did a fair job of keeping up with his damage. Stacked Box Step to Lvl 5 to counter the natural beetle defense. Even was able to snap off a Viper Bite around 50% so that poison would help deplete him. --Linoth 04:34, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Solo'd without much trouble as THF29/RNG13 with liberal use of bloody bolts. Had a link, used Perfect Dodge and drained the link to death which may have actually helped. :) --Talraen 01:11, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Very Easily solo'd as 37 RNG/NIN. At this level this NM will barely even hit you if you have any sort of evade or parry skill, even when he hits with his Evasion Down status attack. Regular XP gear, nothing to write home about, and Horn Arrows. He does have a good deal of HP, so use Barrage to speed things up a bit.--Szkol 06:26, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Solo'd in 30 seconds as TaruTaru 32WAR/THF. Opened fight with Sneak Attack >> Mighty Strikes >> Sturmwind for 400 damage. Hit with Acid Bolt for Def. Down. Crit. Crit. Crit. Another Sturmwind. Dead beetle. Drop Neckchopper. =D In hindsight, Mighty Strikes wasn't necesary by any means.--BootHimself 20:51, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Solo'd as galka BST22/BLU11 with one Brutal Sheep, Stag Beetle (Familiar), and three more Stag Beetles. Tough fight but got the win. I figured If BST can solo BCNM 20 Wings of Fury then one Beetle NM shouldn't be a problem. Beetle Jaw FTW. Madtech - Cerberus. Killed NM, the next repop for normal Stag Beetle took 15min instead of the normal 5min. FYI .--Mbout 05:53, 8 June 2009 (UTC) -Solo'd as a BST24/WHM12, Used 2 Beetles and 2 Funguar (one T Funguar was Familiar'd), When i did get hit by Panzer he only hit me for about 20~30 DMG, probably could have survived easily fighting with my pets. Report: Panzer popped twice in a row! I'm planning on leveling my 18 WAR, so I went to Jugner Forest (as 66 BST/THF) and killed Panzer Percival once, using the wide scan method. I killed the placeholder on the eastern side, and Panzer spawned on the northern side. The Greataxe did not drop. So I decided to go for another run, noticing that it's been known to repop within 15 minutes and having a little bit of confidence. When I went back to the eastern side of the forest, Panzer was there again! I couldn't believe my eyes, but went ahead and killed it. Neckchopper dropped. ^^ Just wanted to report that it CAN spawn twice in a row, without killing another placeholder. It would be nice if this information is added to the main page for Panzer Percival. --Ngrmile 14:06, 30 September 2007 (UTC) All these reports of popping twice in a row but at different locations or popping within 15 min in different locations seem to indicate that those two spawn areas are indeed spawn points for two instances of the mob. So that each spot has its own lottery. This seems to indicate that there could possibly even be two NMs out at the same time. Someone would need to confirm this though. Zaphor 12:20, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Clarification: Yes, there are two spawn areas, but there can only be one placeholder in either location, so there can't possibly be two Panzers out at the same time. --Ngrmile 23:44, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Is it possible Panzer is a placeholder itself? In which there's a small chance just like normal beetles that another Panzer will spawn when Panzer is killed? Myzou 23:09, 17 July 2008 (UTC) The placeholders do have the tendency to switch which spawn point they want to go to. ^_^ You have a very good point there Myzou, it is very plausible. --Kienis 11:10, 24 December 2008 (PST) It popped twice in a row for me. 1/7 I killed it in east camp, then went directly to north camp and there Panzer sat. Killed and got the axe.--Atropa Quetzalcoatl 14:32, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I can also testify to Panzer popping twice in a row, I believe it was like 15 minutes between them but the fifth in north camp didn't show and 4th in the south camp hadn't shown before he pop'd a 2nd time.--Chimeramage 05:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Just happened to me, popped back to back but in different camps. Killed in north camp, repop time rolled around and no PH, went to check south and there he was. Seems he actually can be his own PH. http://dl.dropbox.com/u/10761422/ffxi_2011.02.09_14.09.56.png --Headache 20:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Confirming he has two pops, and two placeholders. They are indeed the top of each of the two groups of beetles. PH IDs: 17D and 1B5. Percival IDs: 181 and 1BA. --ntdavison1 Respawn time of Stag Beetles Can anyone confirm that the respawn time for Stag Beetles is 5 minutes? I can't find any information like this anywhere. Vaire 17:06, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Confirmed it myself using Scavenge recast: respawn time for Stag Beetles is 5 minutes. Vaire 17:33, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Bold text Panzer Percival's job? Can anybody tell me why panzer percival's job is listed as dark knight? Jado818 21:37, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Wild guess: It's more or less of a joke or a reference from someone thinking about the Percival of the Knights of the Round Table. The character is actually mentioned in the "Historical" background on the Article page even. This is just my guess, though. ^^ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 00:49, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Placeholder Respawning Late? While camping this NM for the Magian trial today, I noticed that sometimes the PH would not respawn. This occurred twice over the course of the 3 kills I needed. The North area would have 4 and the South area have 3 for an extended period of time (10 minutes+). I eventually just kill the first of each group anyway, along with a Beetle that was physically near the top 4, but not beside them in the Wide Scan list. There did not seem to be a correlation between this phenomenon and Panzer popping afterwards. Anyone have any insight as to this?